guardian angel
by maltese-princess
Summary: A story about love and friendship. When katie is heartbroken, she falls into the arms of someone she least expected. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Default Chapter

A story about love and friendship. After being heartbroken, Katie falls for someone who she least expected.  
  
Guardian Angel  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
_Dear diary The past few weeks have been unbelievable I can believe the nerve of __that guy! We've been going out for more than a year ,says he loves me, then I find __out that he has been cheating on me, behind my back with that bitch in Ravenclaw. I need to talk to Oliver but how am I gonna tell him without bursting out in tears. I've gotta go something's at my window and is seriously annoying me. Katie  
_  
Katie POV  
  
I walk across my bedroom to the far window and peer outside into the dimly lit street. Just when I thought I must have been hearing things, a scrawny brown owl taps on my window. As I open my window Oliver's owl flies in and decides to land on me, of all place .I seriously have to remind Oliver to train that owl of his, seeing the parchment on its leg I'm puzzled to why, Oliver would be sending me a letter, since I haven't heard from him all summer.  
  
_Hey Katie Sorry for the short notice but I'm Wondering if you wanna go to the quiditch match Brazil Vs. Ireland On August 23rd I got 2 free tickets and I straight away thought of you, I'll meet you at the gates at 11 am, send your message back by Kat, Hope to see you there,wont be the same without you.  
  
Love Oliver  
_  
"Mad! I haven't seen Olly in ages." I said excitedly. I grab a quill and ink and start to write hastily.  
  
Hey Olly I'd love to come, meet you there. Love Katie.  
  
I attach the parchment to the owl's leg." Go give this to Oliver" I instructed. The owl gave a little hoot spread its wings and flew out into the night.  
  
As I sit on my bed, my thoughts go straight to what happened in the past week, the pain of seeing them together I felt so angry and betrayed, I know, I shouldn't be thinking that, it hurts so much, but its so hard, not to think about it, its just that, it keeps on replaying in my mind. Looking at my clock on the bedside table I realize that it is pretty late. I lay down while tears continue to roll down my face, trying to go asleep so the pain will go away. After what felt like ages I finally fall asleep.  
  
Katie's POV  
  
I wake up the next morning refreshed and aware that's it's...... "1030!!!, Oh my gawd! I'm gonna be late". I quickly jump out of bed run to my wardrobe and haul out whatever looks good to wear. I jump in the shower turn on the water full blast and quickly shower."Olivers gonna kill me if were late for the game". I get dressed, rush out, grabbing my shoes and run down stairs all in record time.  
  
"Mom I'm going now" I scream out.  
  
"Ok dear take care, say hello to Oliver for me"  
  
"I will bye" I yell out  
  
I decided to travel by flu powder as I didn't like apparating; Oliver often got puzzled why I chose the harder option. I grab a handful of flu powder step into the fireplace and yelled out "Quiditch World Cup Stadium" In a whirl of colors, I came to a halt and tumbled out of the fire place. A old wizard picked me up off the ground, while dusting myself of I thank the old man and I stepped out into the crowd, what I see is so incredible, It's so big, here I am, thinking, how in Merlin was I gonna find Oliver in this place.  
  
I have never seen so many wizards and witches in my life, wizards with the most ludicrous clothing, some wearing rainbow colored shirts, pajama pants and tops as if it was a every day thing to wear, even some wizards wearing female muggle shirts and skirts, quiet a laugh. After a couple of minutes I start to wonder where Oliver is, he did tell me to meet him at the gate, I start to get worried, Then I see someone I wish I hadn't.


	2. truth and tears

Disclaimer: Sorry about not writing it in the first chapter after i relized i didn't i tryed to fix it up but didn't know how to so i decided to write it in this chappy.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings accociated with Harry Potter used in this story are not owned by me but owned by JK Rowling.

"Shit why did it have to be him, why did he come now" I said, putting my hands up to my forehead. My heart starts to race, my stomach clenches up and I feel dizzy. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Just when I'm about to escape, a pair of arms encircle me.

Oliver's POV

As I stand there looking for Katie I spot her in the crowed. I decided to go up and surprise her. Embracing her from behind, I can feel her freeze up against my body.  
  
"Hey Katie did ya miss me" I said happily "Shit! Olly you scared me, where were you". She said irritably "Sorry Katie" I apologized "I'm sorry...... it's just that, I was really worried....that's all......."  
  
When I look down at her I noticed that she doesn't look like herself. "Are you ok Katie you don't look to good" I said concerned "Yeh I'm ok Oliver, just a bit shaken up" she whispered  
  
As I look up, I see Katie's boyfriend, he looks back for an instant then turns and kept on walking into the crowed. I wonder what was up with him I then looked at Katie and when I see the unmistakable look of hurt on her face I then relized she must of had a fight with David "Katie mind me asking but have you and David had a fight" I asked awkwardly  
  
"No not... not a fight, something worse" she stammered  
  
Never in my life have I seen her so upset, I could see that tears were threatening to spill. A couple of tears trickled down her cheek, I could see that they were full of hurt and pain and it broke my heart to see her like this.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring it up Katie" I said while looking down at the ground No..no it's alright, I wanted to tell you but, I didn't know how to bring it up". I looked up at her as she spoke and saw her wiping away tears.  
  
She sat down on a bench nearby and I went and sat with her she leaned into me and cried, I put my arms around her not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it" I asked  
  
"Yes I..I think it would be good if I do".she replied  
  
Katie's POV

I could see the concern in Oliver's eyes. Me and Oliver have been bestfriends since we were kids; we have always looked after each other. I look at him and I remember the boy who took care of me when I was little.  
  
I look up to him and I can see that he cares about me a lot. What will he do to David if He finds out; I know he's protective of me.I guess I have no choice, but to tell him everything, he's gonna find out somehow and its better if he finds out from me.  
  
"Are you alright now to talk about it" he inquires  
  
"I guess so, I'm just really nervous that's all" I mumble while looking down. "Don't be nervous Katie" he says "it's alright"  
"I Know I shouldn't be but... it's just really hard to talk about...... I guess......well, we broke up on the last day of school ...I didn't know where Davis was so, I went looking for him and when I found him...... I saw him.................."  
  
"What did you see Katie" he said anxiously  
  
"I saw him and this girl...... Kissing, in the charms room... he tried to apologize but I was so shocked, I yelled at him and told him that......I told him that, I never wanted to see him again." I said while tears streaked my face  
  
Oliver's POV

I can't believe that guy; I should have seen it coming. It makes me so angry; I knew that there was something about him that wasn't right, why couldn't I see it and save Katie the hurt. If he does anything to hurt her again he'll have me to answer to.  
  
"Katie please promise me if he comes near you and bothers you just come and tell me" I said while kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you but I don't think he'll try anything" she whispers  
  
As I check my watch I realize that we only have 10 minutes till the game started.  
  
"Katie are you feeling any better" I said uneasily.  
  
Slowly she lifts her head up and I can see the tears streaking her face, my heart aches at the site of her, I could still see the pain in her eyes and it was tearing me apart. Gently I wipe the tears from her face. I never really took notice of how beautiful she is, even though she was crying. Wearing her blue jeans and a green tank top that accentuated her body she looked gorgeous, why didn't I notice it before.  
  
"Oliver are you ok" she whispered  
  
I came out of my trance and looked her in the eyes, brushing away bangs from her face I looked down towards her.  
  
"Yes I'm alright I was just thinking that all" I whispered  
  
"Are we going now" she inquired  
  
I look up then back down to her, "only if you're ready"  
  
Looking up at me she nods to indicate she's ready.  
  
"Yeh i'm ready Olly......sorry for acting the way I did" she says  
  
"Hey! don't be sorry it's not your fault it's that gits fault, and Katie...... please remember that, I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you Olly" she whispers

As we get up and walk off, I promise myself that no one else will hurt my Katie.

I would be very grateful if u could read and reveiw this its my first fanfiction and i know its not as good as many other writers but if you could give me ur opionion it would be really apreciated.

Id like to dedicate this story to Karla Marie for engouraging me to write this story and i also like to thank the people who read over it and gave me there views on it .mwahh God bless


	3. confrontion and revelation

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the character or settings accociated with Harry Potter they all belong to JK Rowling I know that Katie and the twins arn't in the same year as Oliver but im making them that way sorry if there is any confusion.

**Authors note: I'm rating this chapter an R rating just in case. It has low levels of violence and threats just thought id warn you, im new to this so plz dont flame me if you didn't get the measage.**

Katie's POV  
  
Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock, I realize today's the beginning, of another year at Hogwarts. I can't wait until I can see my two best friends Angelina Johnson and Alica Spinet, and also, the pranksters of our group and of Hogwarts, the legendary Fred and George Weasley, and last but not least, Oliver.

I quickly get dressed, pack my remaining clothes and spell books and haul them downstairs. As I get into the living room area I quickly have a glance at the time and realize that I have only got half an hour until the Hogwarts express leaves Kings cross station.

"Mum are you ready to go, I'm gonna be late" I yell

"Hang on a minute Katie I'll be there soon" she calls back

I begin looking around my living room, just wanting to remember the place.I wouldn't be back for another year.I look up along the living room walls, where our pictures hung and remember all the time I spent with my family, and with the gang during Hogwarts breaks, I even had some pictures of me and Oliver before we were even accepted into Hogwarts.

It's only me and my mom these days, my dad was a wizard, he died when I was really young, I can't really remember him, he died while working in the ministry of experimental charms.

End POV

"Are you ready dear?"

"Oh......yeah... yes I am...... sorry I was just thinking" I said while looking up

"Everything alright Katie" she asks worriedly

"Yeah every things fine mom, I was thinking how much I'm gonna miss you and this place...... that's all"

"Don't worry Katie this year will go fast you'll see" she smiled knowingly.

Katie's POV

I Know I shouldn't be too upset, you'd think I'd be use to leaving every year but It's always the same, ever since I got first accepted into Hogwarts I've been like this, its just gotten worse over the years, instead of getting better. I just have a strong connection to this house, it's like I leave a piece of me behind every time I leave, I know it's stupid but... I can't help it.

"Do you need a help carrying your trunk" she asks

"Yeah that would be great, thanks mum" I say while smiling

While carrying the trunk out and into the boot of the car, I know I'm gonna miss this place.

"Ready to leave Katie" she asks  
  
Taking one last look at the house and the place where I spent half my life, I turn around and look back towards my mom.

"Yeah I'm ready"

Closing the door, we start to drive off towards Kings cross station.  
  
Katie's POV

Unloading the car I look around kings cross station. This is it I say to myself, last year at Hogwarts. As I push my trolley towards the barrier to platform ¾, I can feel the tears forming up in my eyes, I try to told them back ,but unfortunately , failed to do so, I'm always emotional when I'm leaving to go to Hogwarts its just that......there's no one else to stay with mom and I worry about her. Coming to a stop I look back.

"I guess I'll see you later, I'm gonna miss you so much" I cry

"Bye sweetheart have fun ok, don't be upset it'll be alright"she says while hugging me

As I kiss her goodbye I look back one more time while wiping away the tears that are forming in my eyes, then pushing my trolley, I run through the barrier.

Standing there I look around the platform for Angelina and Alicia, I can wait to see them, As I go to look for them, I'm not watching where I'm going and end up colliding into them.

"Ouch " we say in unison

"You guy's alright" I ask while massaging my forehead

"Yeah we're fine" Angelina spoke up

I feel them both getting up from the ground, then two hands haul me off the ground.

"Hey Katie how are you" Alicia asked

"Great besides this massive headache"I complain

"You gotta watch it girl" Angelina says while smirking

I hug my two best friends.

"How have you guys been" I asked

"Fairly good" Angelina says while looking towards Alica

Looking around I notice that Oliver and the twins weren't here, I hope the Fred and George haven't changed there minds about Hogwarts, they said they weren't sure if they were going continue.

"Where's the boy's" I inquire

"There putting our trunks on the train, we said we'd meet them after we found you" Alica said

"Thank Merlin I thought they weren't coming this year" I exclaimed

"Nah they decided they might as well stay for the rest of the year, plus they wouldn't wanna leave us" Angelina said while winking.  
  
For the first time since the holidays I notice that, Angelina and Alicia have changed a lot over the summer,Angelina being fairly tall for her age, which I envied a lot since I was only 5 foot 4, had grown a considerable amount taller, her dark brown hair was now straight and cut into neat layers that shaped her face and made her look gorgeous.

Alica had also grown a fair bit being around 5ft6, her hair looked stunning, I always wanted Alicia's hair; she had brown hair with natural blond streaks, which now had short layers at the front with red streaks which really showed off her green eyes.

"You guys look great, where did you get your hair done at" I compliment

"We both got them done at Hogsmead about a week ago, they opened this new hairdresser shop "Witch Cut" it's pretty good" Angelina said

"We'll have to take you some time to get your hair done, and you better let us" Alicia said while poking out her tongue

"I'll see" I said while laughing

Checking the time I realize that the train would leave any minute.

"We better get in or we're gonna be late" I suggest

"Yeah true, we'll help you carry your trunk in ok" Angelina offers

"Thanks guys "I say  
  
Katie's POV

"Hey guys" I say while hugging Oliver and the twins.

"Katie how are ya" Fred asks

"Im good, how you guys been, haven't been creating to much havoc I hope" I say smiling knowingly

"You should know us Katie, we wouldn't do anything" said George while trying to look innocent

"What have you been doing in the holidays" I ask

"We've been inventing most of the summer and we've got something new, "Weasly's skiving snack box" George declares

"We offered Ron one, he was reluctant to take it, don't know why" said Fred with mischievous smile

"He ended up, out cold for 20 minutes, mom nearly killed us." George finished while laughing

Katie's POV

Haha innocent, that's rich coming from the twins but then again you wouldn't want them any other way. There's one thing for sure is that you could never stay angry at the twins, I remember one time when they offered me this custard tart , I turned into a bloody chicken, I swear to gawd I could have killed them, Oliver thought I looked like a cute chicken and teased me for ages afterwards. End POV  
  
"So Katie what did you do in the summer break" Angelina asked

"Nothing much really, stayed home most of the time. The only time I went out was with Olly to the quiditch match" I said

"OOO how was it, I soo wanted to go to that but wasn't able to get tickets"

"It was pretty good, Oliver wouldn't stay still in his seat until I threatened to hex him," I said while laughing

Looking at Oliver I can see his face deepen in color, aww poor Olly, I know he's gonna get me back for this.  
  
The group stayed chatting for most of the afternoon.

"Hey you guys hungry" I ask after the trolley lady has long gone.

"Yeah actually I am a bit" Alicia says

"Any one else want anything" I ask  
  
Seeing that no one else wants anything I stand up to make my way to find the trolley lady; as I walk along the deserted looking corridor I am held up by someone.

"Katie I need to talk to you" David says

"There's nothing to talk about David, I know your gonna try to tell me that I got it all wrong, but I know what I saw, I don't want to here what you got to say"  
  
I try to push past him and he grabs my arm roughly.  
  
"You will here me out, one day Katie, whether you want to or not, you here me" he says angrily

As he throws back my arm, and walks off, I stand there stunned for a second. Panic sets in, I start to shake all over, my mind starts to race...what does he mean when he said "you'll here me out one day, it can't mean that he'll do anything bad, but then again I haven't seen this side of him, I don't know what to he'll do ,I'm sure its nothing I can't handle on my own, but still......, then realization of what Oliver told me outside the Quiditch stadium sinks in, shit...... I can't tell Olly, he might just make it worse than it is, anyways I'm sure I can handle it myself, I not gonna show David I'm scared of him and that I can't handle him. Calming myself down I quickly walk back to the compartment; I decide not to bother Oliver about the encounter.

Olivers POV

I see Katie walk back in; I can sense something isn't right. I see her face fall as Alicia asks her why she didn't come back with the food. She's very quiet, I know something's up, I hate seeing her like this.  
  
"Katie is something wrong" I ask

"No. no nothings wrong" she answers back quickly

I decide not to press the matter further even though I still can sense something is wrong. End of POV  
  
As the train speeds along the countryside, they are unaware that there year at Hogwarts is going be an eventful one.

If you could read and reveiw i would be really aprecciated it ,i'd really like to know your opinion on how the story is going and how i can make it better.


	4. Unaware Realization's

Disclaimer: The characters and settings accociated with Harry Potter used in this story are not owned by me but owned by JK Rowling.

Katie's POV

"Hogsmead station"

The voice bellowed out, a second later you could hear the stampede of students rushing to get out of the train.

"Good luck with us getting out of here" I laugh

"I know" Alicia says while grinning

"We could do something that will make it easier for us" Fred smiles

"I like your way of thinking Fred" George smirks

"And what might that be" I ask in amusement

"Another new invention we made, "weasley's puppets" throw one in and it will become any teacher Hogwarts has had, including Umbridge" Fred' laughs

"We did one to Harry over the summer" George says

"You should have seen his face, he ended up running out of the house" Fred finishes off

Those twins, they never cease to amaze you, you never know what will happen next.

"Maybe next time" I laugh

Making our way into the corridor we all push our way through the crowd, but somewhere along the way we get separated.

"Great, where'd they go now" I say in frustration

Getting out of the train I look around trying to find them.

Oliver's POV

"Hey Guy's where's Katie" I ask worriedly

I could see the others look around in confusion.

"Go and find a carriage, ill go find Katie" I instruct

Looking around the crowed I spot Katie, I try and call out to her but she doesn't seem to hear me, running up to her I grab her hand.

"Shit, you scared me, where were you" she says irritably

"Sorry Katie, we didn't notice where you were until we were outside" I said while looking down.

"Where are the others" she asks

"I told them to find a carriage, while I went to find you, so we better go"

Taking hold of her hand I drag her to the carriage, grabbing her waist I hoist her up.

Katie's POV

"Thanks Olly" I say breathlessly

Looking around, I notice Angelina and Alicia on opposite sides cuddling up to Fred and George, I swear there so cute. As Oliver gets in, the carriage magically shuts its doors and makes its bumpy journey to Hogwarts.

"Merlin it's so cold" I utter

Oliver puts his arms around me keeping me warm, man it feels different to have his arms around me, not in a bad way or anything, I muse; anyways I hope we get out of this cold soon.

As the carriage comes to an abrupt halt we all end up getting slammed into the back of the carriage

"Shit that seriously hurt" I yell

"You can say that again" Angelina said while rubbing her head

I can feel blood start to trickle down my face.

Katie you alright" he says worriedly

Gently touching my face Oliver notices the cut.

"Shit, don't touch it" I say in anguish

"Kates you better get it checked out it looks pretty bad" he says concernedly

Just at that moment that he touches my face, I suddenly feel an electric current pulse run throughout my body.

"Whoa what was that" I say to myself in surprise

"Did you say something Kates" he ask concernedly

"No, I didn't say anything Olly" I say while looking down in confusion

Seeing him fumble through his school robes he produces some kind of cloth, he gently puts it my face to stop the bleeding.

"There you go, it looks a lot better" he says while kissing my fore head

"Thanks"

Getting up, we jump down onto the muddy ground, joining with the other students we make our way up to the castle.

Stepping up onto the Hogswart steps I can still see a concern look etched in Oliver's face.

"You alright Olly" I ask

"I should be saying the same thing to you, that cut looks pretty bad Kate's, you sure your alright" he says worriedly

"Relax, its only a little scratch, I'm alright" I say reassuringly

Seeing his face ease up a little we continue walking, getting into the entrance hall, looking up, I see peeves floating up top.

"Ickle, 7 years, oh how much fun I can have with use" he crackled on

"Peeves, time for you to go now" professor McGonagall instructed

At that command peeves floats away.

" Welcome 7th years to your last years at Hogwarts, in a moment I will be letting you in to the Great hall, I inspect for you to be on your best behaviors since you are the seniors of our school, now will you quietly walk into the great hall" Professor McGonagall says

As we all walk towards the doors to the great hall, I am stopped by professor McGonagall.

"Miss Bell may I speak with you" she inquires

"Yeh sure" I say in surprise

I wonder what she wants to speak about, I don't remember doing anything wrong, I ponder.

"I got an owl from a student on the train; they said that they saw something happen between you and Mr. Connolly is there anything you want to tell me"

"Oh... no, nothing was going on." I say while looking down

I could see that she didn't seem totally convinced, but she dismissed it.

"You better get into the great hall I am sure your friends are awaiting you, and miss bell"

"Yes" I say

You better get that cut checked up, it looks fairly nasty." She says concernedly

"It will be alright I just knocked it a bit on the ride to the castle"

Quickly walking off, my mind wanders over to what professor McGonagall asked me, I wonder who wrote the letter ,As I walk into the great hall I decide that I'd figure it out later, and erase the thought from my mind.

"Hey Katie, what did McGonagall want" Angelina whispers

"Oh nothing much, it's just about my subjects this year" I lie

I hate having to lie to my friends, but I don't want them to worry about it, I can handle it myself.

As the sorting hat was placed on the stool, I could see Fred and George's mischievous smile's, I wonder what there up to now.

At that moment I could see a tiny object float up into the great hall, no-one seemed to notice until it fell and turned into no other than professor Snape, who stated to sing some crude song, which from the look of it was a muggle song, everyone was laughing their heads of, even I was, most of the teachers were trying to hold it in but, many were unsuccessful. As the song ended and the fake professor Snape evaporated, the crowed quieted down.

After several minutes of quiet the sorting hat begins. After every first year gets sorted into the respectable houses, Dumbledore stand up and begins to make his yearly speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I would like to thank Fred and George for that wonderful joke."

(Fred and George try to look innocent haha dats funny)

"Just some beginning of term notices, as many of you know, the forbidden forest is out of bounds" he smiles knowingly to the two weasley's

"Mr. filch reminds me to tell you that weasley wiz pops and fireworks are prohibited in the castle as well as the rest of the 600 items on his list which you can read on Mr. filches office door, that's all, dig in"

As the final word, were spoken, the table magically appeared with the many types of food Hogwarts provided. Roast potatoes, roast chicken, sausages, peas, carrots, you name it.

Every one ate until they could eat no more and when every one was finished eating, the plates magically disappeared.

"Now that we are fed and watered, will the prefects of the respected houses please lead the first years to the dormitories, and can I see the two Weasley twins for a moment." Dumbledore commands

"You guys are in trouble" I tease

"I doubt it, I saw Dumbledore's expression" George says

"He found it highly amusing" Fred finishes off

"I'd hope so for your sake" I say while grinning

Following the first years to the Gryffindor common room I get this weird feeling that someone is watching me.

"Relax Katie your just being paranoid because of what happened on the train, like he would do anything anyways he was just angry that's all" I say to myself

Pushing the thought out of my head I continue to walk to my dormitory.

End POV

What Katie doesn't know is that she was being watch but by who, we don't know, all we know is that her life is going to be turned upside down.

Please Read and Review I'd really like to know peoples opinions on how the story is going. Ps sorry if it seems all bunched up i couldnt space it out for some reason it stayed bunched up.


	5. ANGEL

ANGEL

"KATIE get up now," Angelina yelled while grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it at Katie's head

"Dam that girl!" Angelina said in frustration

There's only one way to wake up sleeping beauty," Angelina said while evilly smiling at Alicia.

2 minutes later Angelina slowly walked in with a large jug of cold water and looked playfully at the sleeping form of Katie.

"Before you do that you know she's gonna kill you", Alicia murmured

"Umm... Yup I know but I recon it's worth it though"

Looking down one more time, she smiles as she tips the cold ice water over Katie.

"Wha…… What in merlin!"Katie yelled in confusion as she looks up in shock and sees Angelina holding the jug of water over her head, trying to suppress her laughter

"I'm gonna kill you Angelina" Katie yelled as she jumps out of bed.

Angelina doesn't notice this and gets tackled to the floor by Katie, who without mercy tickles her until she is gasping for breath.

"Ok…Ok hehe…I'm sorry please… haha……please stop"

"If you do that again I swear I will get you back twice as bad," Katie said trying to sound angry but in fact failing to do so

Getting up she pushes back the hair from her face and examines her wet clothes.

"Why did ya wake me up for" Katie whined while looking at her two best friends

"Were going to Hogsmead, don't you remember" Alicia spoke up

"Shit I forgot about that, I still have to get presents for the boys"

"Well hurry up and get ready or we'll be late, the boys are meeting us down at the common room in 10 minutes," Alicia said while handing Katie her clothes.

10 minutes later

"You ready Katie? were gonna be late!" Angelina called out from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeh… alright, relax I'm ready" Katie yelled back in a slightly annoyed tone

Running down the stairs she see's the group, but the one that catches her eye is no one other than Oliver, over the couple of months she had been feeling more than she wanted about Oliver.Her mind just told her it was nothing to worry about, and that she wasn't feeling anything different for Oliver and that it was just the added stress put on her because of the last year ,but deep inside her heart, she felt like it was more than that, and this feeling is what scared her most

"Finally made it, we all though you got lost", Alicia beamed

Rolling her eyes at her friends lame attempt a joke, (which was cute in a way) she followed the group down to the entrance hall where they were all to catch the train into Hogsmead.

"Us boys are going to go to Quality Quiditch Supplies, if that's alright with you guys", Oliver spoke up as they all sat down in one of the old carriages.

"That's alright, we'll meet you in the Three Broomstick in an hour, how does that sound?" Katie speaks up

Seeing that everyone nodded in agreement to the arrangement , they all sat down and talked about the upcoming Christmas feast and the Quiditch game that was coming up after the holidays, they didn't even notice the train had stopped until the deafening sounds of feet came stampeding out of their compartments.

Looking outside you could barely see the shops as they were all covered in layers of snow, Student were already swarming to the numerous shops ready to buy the priceless delicious sweets that Hogsmead could offer.

Walking of the train Katie could feel the cold wind beat against her face as she hiked through the thick snow.

" Hey we'll meet you in the Three Broomstick in an hour", Angelina sayed while tugging on her scarf

Nodding the boys start walking toward the direction of Quality Quiditch Supplies.

" Where do you want to go now?" Katie spoke up while looking in the many directions of Hogsmead

"There's this new place, they built it not long ago, they have everything there. I wouldn't mind checking it out", Alicia, said while pointing in the direction of the shop

"Sounds good to me, better than standing out here and freezing our arses off" Katie said while faintly smiling at Alicia

Stomping along the snow, they stop in front of a big store.

"This is the one I was telling you guys about", Alicia beamed as she peered through the window

Getting inside the shop, was fairly refreshing as they could feel the instant heat.Looking around, they were in awe at the size of the place, it was huge.It had at least 50 isle if not more, of everything you could think of, including Quiditch Supplies.

"I wonder if the boys have seen this", Katie said in wonder while continually scanning the different isles

"Who cares, lets just have our hour of fun", Angelina spoke up enthusiastically while overly ginning like a child who's Christmas had come early.

While going from isle to isle they picked up items that they needed, new gloves for Quiditch, a new top for the weekends, Alicia was even tempted to buy a cute teadybear but decided against it, as it was highly expensive and thought that she could by something much more useful.

Paying for the items, they make there way to the Three Broomstick.Katie remembered that she had forgotten something at the shop, she assured her friends that she would be alright by herself, even though her they were reluctant to let her go.

Meanwhile as she was walking back and humming a Christmas carol, she could feel someones eyes on the back of her head, shaking the thought away she continued walking.Getting back to the shop she quickly retrieved her lost item.

Walking back she was sure she was being watched and it scared her to death.Walking as fast as she could she hurried to get back to the Three Broomstick but out of nowhere someone grabed her arm and stifled her scream while pulling her into a alleyway.

"What in Merlin's name…?" Katie yelled while trying to struggle out of the strangers grip.

"Let go of me!" Katie tried to yell but her protests were muffled by the stranger's hand

"Calm down Katie", a familiar voice speaks dangerously into her ears as fear trickled down her spine

"David let go of me NOW!" Katie screamed panic evident in her voice

"Ill only let you go if you stop struggling and don't run away" he wispered in her ear making her feel physically sick

Realising that it was the only way to escape Katie agrees to his proposal.

"Fine I will I promise" Katie lied in hope that he would let her go

The instant that he let her go she turned around and kicked him where it hurt _"serves him right",_ she thought to herself.She rans mentally thanking her mom for making her go to those self defence classes when she was younger.Not looking back she rans until she could run no longer she slowed her pace down as she gots nearer to the Three broomstick.

Walking into the Three Broomsticks she peered around looking for her friends, seeing them waving to her she quickly walked towards them settling herself next to Oliver.

"What took you so long Kate?" Oliver said looking concerned

"Sorry they couldn't find it at first" she felt guilty lying but she had to

"Well, the main thing is that you're here.For a moment there we thought you got mugged or something", Alicia said airily not knowing the real story about her late arrival

"_If only they knew what had really happened",_ Katie thought to herself but quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind

"So, what did you get us for Christmas" Fred teased as he looked at each and every one of them daring them to tell him.

"Sorry you'll have to wait till Christmas Fred," Katie said jokingly while putting on a brave face.

"Aww I hate surprises" Fred whines as he tries to put on his puppy dog face but fails miserably

With everybody laughing at him, they soon enough got onto other topics of interests, such as the pranks in which the Weasley twins had put on Professor Snape, the groups least favourite teacher. Who always favored Slitherin over the other houses and found it highly amusing to deduct points whenever possible.They laughed away at all the times the twins had mucked up in their class and had sent their cauldron to spill all over Professor Snape's head, which they got deducted 150 house points and three months detention.

Angelina realizes the time and spoke up telling them that they had better go unless they wanted to miss the last train back to Hogswart. Getting up they all made there way through the snow, because it was getting dark and colder by the minute, Katie shivered and moved her hands up and down her sholders trying to warm herself up, Oliver seeing this took off his jacket and offered it to her.

"Here take it Kate's or you'll catch a cold," Oliver said while looking concernedly at her

"It's alright Olly i'm find, plus what about you," Katie said worriedly

"I'm Find, just take it" Oliver convinces her while putting the jacket around her sholders

She felt instantly warm,it wasn't like it was the first time she had worn his jacket but for some reason it mad her feel secure and she noticed that it smelt just like him, Electrical currents rode down her spine at the thought, trying to ignore the feelings she continues walking with Oliver.

"Its so much warmer in here", Alicia said while sitting down nearest to the window.

I'm glad we'll be back at Hogwarts soon I'm freezing" Anglina piped up while trying to simultaneously warm her self up as tiny white clouds emit from her mouth

"It should take to long to get there, then we can go straight to our domentries" Katie said looking wishfully out of the windows.

However, at that second something had happened which had never happened to them before. The train suddenly slowed down and the light flickered off.

"Where not here already are we?" Oliver spoke up while looking out into the darkness trying to figure out what happened

Then out of nowhere an announcement was heard

We are sorry for the trouble but we have delay.The trains due to technical difficulties have stopped working we will try to fix the problem sorry for the inconvenience.

"Great where stuck here in this cold train until they find a way to work it", Angelina complained

"I'm sure we'll be out of here soon don't worry about it," Katie said reassuringly but unsure herself

Sitting in the train was one of the worst times they ever had.Sure they talked but at some point they were all to tired and cold to even bother.At this point in time every one was falling asleep the only ones left awake were Katie and Oliver.

Katie snuggles into Oliver's lap as his arm held her waist trying to keep her warm. Oliver could feel that Katie was cold and did everything he could to try and keep her as comfortable as he could. Lately for him, he had been feeling something for Katie which he couldn't quiet put a finger on.Part of him denied it, he couldn't she was like a sister to him, but in his heart he felt like it might be more than that and unable to admit it to himself he knew he was falling for her.

With Oliver, stroking her face Katie's eyes open up in confusion

"What time is it?" she asks half asleep while looking up at Oliver questionably

"Its 3 am"

Nodding Katie puts her head back down and closes her eyes. Oliver looks at her sleeping form reminding him of a angel, sighing he closes his eyes while listening to her rhythmical breathing.Finally after several minutes Oliver's eyes grow heavy and he plunges into a blissful sleep where he dreams about a certain Quiddich girl who he has yet to know his feelings for.


End file.
